


And Sleepless Night

by Powrhug



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 2x09, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powrhug/pseuds/Powrhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of restless, haunted, hopeful Steve (2x09)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Sleepless Night

Death surrounded him, in substance and in shadow. Waking him from sleepless dreams in a quick rush of realization. He was alone. 

Steve moved through the night seeking shadows to envelop him even in absence of real danger. It was the peace and quiet that kept him awake, unable to let his mind slip into sleep. Afraid of what he wasn’t aware. 

He watched Danny sleeping even as he moved down the stairs and about the room. Wondering about his warmth. Wandering just within reach. 

And for a moment he let himself believe he wasn’t alone. Merely not yet with.


End file.
